Stardust Heroes: The Dawn Pirates
by HeroCollector16
Summary: Starting a new life, Ruby and her friends went on mission when a new villain starts to appear in the middle of nowhere, until they meet new faces, then a guy name Davy Jones asked Ruby and her friends to join on their quest to fight this new villain, when they agreed Ruby saw something in her eyes or saw a vision, it is up to Ruby, her friends and Davy to stop this new villain.
1. Trailer 1

Scene opens in an open area, Davy Jones standing in front of monster while Ruby Rose swifting around it.

"The fate of the universe lies on your hands."

Yang standing in a large hole looking at spaceships.

"Now whatever you do."

Leviathan starts to run inside the monsters mouth.

"Don't push this button," Winter points to the left button. The bomb starts to turn on, "Because that will set off the bomb immediately and will all be dead meat." Winter says to a little tiny neko girl whose eyes sparkles.

"Nya."

"Know repeat back what I just said." Winter looks at the neko with an eye of concern.

"Meow."

"Okay."

"Meow."

"That's right."

"Nya." The little neko girl points at the left button.

"NO, Th-that's button that will kill everyone, try again." Winter crosses his as the tiny neko thinking which is the button.

"Meow"

"Yes."

"Meow"

"Okay"

"Nya." Tiny Neko points the left button again.

"NO, that's what you actually just said how's that even possible, which button is the button you're suppose to press point to it!?" The tiny neko points to the button again, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Winter puts his hands on his head in frustration.

"Meow." Nala ran with her tiny little legs going from behind Blake.

"Awww you scared her."

"NO, I"M NOT!"

"Hey you are scaring her." said Leviathan in front of the cave.

"Shut up!"

 **HeroCollector16 Presents…**

Ruby, Yang, Davy, Kriemhild, and Shizuka Gozen walking with their stuff.

"Show time loser." Davy said holding his Double Light Swords.

"Charge!" Rodrigo screamed with his Dual Swords.

Yamato pushes a remote and making a void then exploding.

Davy pulls the handle straight moving his ship from dodging space monsters.

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby released her Crescent Rose turning a sniper.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss runs then jumps and swifts at the giants monster.

 **Blake Belladonna**

Blake slides down on a hill with Nala smiling.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

"Screw you!" Yang punching a fast rate through the wall.

 **Jaune Arc**

Swords started throwing straight at Jaune before blocks it with his shield.

 **Nora Valkyrie**

Nora swings around with her hammer.

 **Lie Ren**

Ren runs in full speed, jumping then a black flip shooting at the monsters.

 **Davy Jones**

"No matter how far our journey take us." Davy looks at his crew with team RWBY, "We shall always fight for what we believe in."

 **Winter**

Winter swifts around like a ghost distracting the guards.

 **Leviathan**

"What's up suckers." Leviathan jumps up, when his body changes in a giant creature.

 **Nala**

"Meow"

Next scene shows back where we were, "Leviathan, those anybody have tape, I want put some tape over death." said Winter by not letting Nala push the death putton.

"I don't have any tape, let me check." Leviathan boost his jet pack, _"Hey Rose, do have any tape!"_ *Pause*Winter started yawning while Blake holding Nala, were still sitting, _"Hey Juan do having tape?"_ *Pause*

"Don't you think this might take a while?" Blake asked while holding Nala.

"Meow."

" _Yellow Yang girl do have any tap- gah, ok nevermind."_

"This is not working out." said Winter being sarcastic.

" _Hey Davy Indiana Jones do have any- owww, okay sorry for calling you that!"_ Winter and Blake chuckled a little, _"Pedro do you have any tape?"_

"*Cough*"

" _Odin do you have tape?!"_ *Pause*Nala was now laying Blake's lap, _"Cao Cao do have any tape!?"_ Winter and Blake yawned, _"Hey Amir do have any tape?!"_ *pause* _"Yeah duct tape might work!"_ *Pause* _"Then why did you asked me duct tape might work if it was poetry word but it's NOT!"_

"Let me guess."

"No one has freaking tape!"

"Not a single moron has tape?!"

"Nope!"

"Did you asked Louhi, Kriemhild, or Shizuka?!"

"...Yes."

"Are you sure?!" Winter looks at Leviathan trying to make sure.

"I asked Davy when I called him Indiana Jones, almost killed, but they were almost sitting right next him!"

"I knew you were lying!" Nala poked Blake, looking at her pointing at the bomb.

"Come." whispered Blake as she and Nala grabbed the bomb.

"That Davy guy has priceless bombs or C4 in his bag if anybody's gonna have tape, it's 'you'!"

"Blake and Nala were walking with the bomb slowly.

"That's exactly my problem I, have to do everything!"

"You are wasting a lot of time here!" Winter looks back seeing Blake and Nala running with the bomb sliding down.

"Sorry, you boys took forever!"

"Nya~!"

"We're all gonna get murdered."

 **Stardust Heroes: The Dawn Pirates**

"Sometimes I help with people's emotions if their sad." said a young beautiful girl with a pale skin like the snow with a slender yet a curvaceous figure, a long blond hair which it seems to shine like the sun tied on a braid with a veil covering her face and has sapphire eye color, she wears a beautiful and cute white dress with gold accents with a blue shoulder cape and a pair of long heeled boots.

"Like what kind emotions Kriemhild?" Ruby asked.

"Emotions of happy, sad, anger, fear, and love."

"I'm not sure I fell the same way but for me, I can hear people's thought." said Leviathan.

"Hey it's not like she's you." said Shizuka Gozen.

"Don't be rude."

"Well at least Davy could've done something for me."

"Calm down you two." Davy said from Kriemhild and Shizuka, but Leviathan heard the two girls thought.

"You two are crazy." Kriemhild and Shizuka looked at Leviathan.

"Huh?"

"You two are crazy in love, with that guy!" said Leviathan pointing at Davy.

"Uhhh, I."

"Dude, they totally embarrassed you." Sun Tzu says to Davy.

"Hey at least I'm the captain."

"Sure Captain space nerd."

"Hey!"

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Well, that was weird...in a way, but this might not be a horrible story but their aren't many words but next trailer might be a lot, I think, also the trailer might be a confusing but I get to it in a moment, so the story is with the anime RWBY, but the OC characters well, it's all thanks my friend GoldenFire 215 with his OC servants, some of them were interesting characters, but RWBY and the OC servants will meet in a no time, but the voice actors for the OC's haven't been confirmed yet so I will figure it out so enough, so catch you up later.**

 **PM, Follow, Fav, and Review**


	2. Trailer 2

Scene open in an open area.

"Hope you're ready he will be here any minute." said Davy holding a tracker beeping fast.

Nebuchadnezzar pulled out his spear.

Davy looked at Ruby seeing her Scythe changing into a rifle in awe.

"Is that a rifle?"

"Have you not seen my little sweetie change into a rifle before?" said Ruby as Davy looked at her in confusion.

" **ROOOOAAARRRRR"** Team RWBY and the Dawn Pirates heard a roar when the monster appeared in the sky.

"Well it's just that I have Double Light Swords, Match-Lock Rifle, Handgun, and bombs but I never seen a Scythe turning into a rifle but I just didn't know that." The monster come flying in a landing.

"Wow that's intense." said Pedro in awe.

"YEEEEAAAHHHH!" Leviathan runs and jumps in the monster's mouth.

Nala plugged the two cables she was holding.

 **(Playing Fleetwood Mac: Break The Chain)**

 **HeroCollector16**

Scene opens in a palace where Leviathan, Winter, Team RWBY and The Dawn Pirates were.

" **I see it within you,"** Ruby and Winter frowning at the leader, **"Fear,"** Nala scared in tears, **"Jealousy,"** A soldier removed a mask revealing to be Louhi as Davy glaring at her, **"Betrayal,"** Soldiers pointing their guns at Winter, Blake, Nala, and Theseus, **"It is our duty, to claim the universe of their weakness."** Multiple ships appeared everywhere.

"You know they told me you people are considered morons, but that isn't true at all." Winter said as he winked.

"Really?" Said Davy looking at him all mad.

"What I'm winking my with my one eye."

 **Coming Soon**

 **(And if, you don't love me now)**

"Cat put your seat belts on." said Davy driving his ship as Nala sitting down eating a cookie

 **(You will never love me again)**

Davy pull the handle in full speed when Nala fell down, when Blake grabbed her. Davy move his ship to higher ground and dodging the meteors.

 **(I can still hear you saying)**

 **Anyone can save the world**

 **(You would never break the chain (Never break the chain))**

Theseus pushes the dainater where some goons were and explode up in the air.

"Ha-Ha"

 **Once**

 **(And if, you don't love me now)**

"So were going to save the world?" said Amir. Yang standing in a large hole looking at spaceships.

"Yes we are my friend." said Davy as grab his Match-Lock Rifle. Juan releasing his Blunderbuss.

 **(You will never love me again)**

"Awesome." Shizuka grab her Katana and her Iron Fan looking in the distance.

 **(I can still hear you saying)**

"We are really going to save the world with new friends." said Yoshinaka smiling on top of the flying dutchman.

 **(You would never break the chain (Never break the chain))**

"Oh yeah!" Juan Moreira laying on the ground in joy. Ruby and Davy skydive in the air.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby circles around with her Crescent Rose, cutting down ugly monsters.

 **Weiss Schnee**

Weiss spins around then sideways creating a snowflake.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Blake Belladonna**

Blake spins her Gambol Shroud pointing at a stranger.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

"Surprise losers!" Yang jumps and smashes on the ground causing a shockwave.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Jaune Arc**

Juane releases his sword, runs and jumps turing his sword backwards, "Take this!"

 **Nora Valkyrie**

"YEAAAHHHH!" Nora grabbed her hammer swinging it at a giant rock.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Lie Ren**

Ren slides and runs over a giant tentacle grabbing his StromFlower and starts shooting.

 **Winter**

Winter jumps and grabs his Lord of Wolves weapon, "Oh yeah."

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Leviathan**

"Here we go!" Leviathan backflips and lands on the ground shoots every monster with Thorn hand cannon.

 **Nala**

"Meow." Nala waving her arm at Ruby, shooting her rifle at the monster as she looked at Nala.

"Hi"

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Sam**

"Meow" a little boy cat with white hair hugs Nala.

 **Lola**

The female cat(not chibi) runs through a hallway.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Sophie**

"Hi." Another female cat swings around in a pole.

 **Milo**

A male with wolf ears knocked out two guards.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Tigger**

Another male with wolf ears appears out of nowhere in darkness.

 **Davy Jones**

Davy leaned his arms at Shizuka after dancing along with her.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Nebuchadnezzar II**

Nebuchadnezzar jumps and shoots three arrows at once.

 **Amir Arsalan-e Namdar**

Amir runs and releases his Shamshir, slashing the monsters in a fast rate.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Cao Cao Mengde**

Cao Cao jumps and makes a backflip around the monsters.

 **Sun Tzu Changqing**

Sun Tzu slices and dachs a few goons and troops, "Oh yeah."

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Rodrigo Diaz De Vivar**

Rodrigo clashes against a robot figure with his Dual Swords.

 **Jose Francisco De San Martin**

Martin caught his Sabre and Match-lock Rifle, dodging bullets with his sword and shooting.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Kiso-Minamoto No Yoshinaka**

Yoshinaka grabs his Yari off the ground giving a stranger a glare.

 **Theseus**

Theseus throws his short sword at a wall.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Juan Moreira**

Juan shot his Musket, puts it away release his Blunderbuss, and throws a few Facon knives.

 **Yamato Takeru**

"Stay close and don't get caught." said Yamato.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Kriemhild**

Kriemhild looks back at Nala and Sam, giving the two little cats a hug.

 **Shizuka Gozen**

Shizuka and Davy jump and dive in the sky.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Odin**

Odin appears out of nowhere creating Magical Runes and releasing his spear.

 **Pedro the Second**

Pedro grabs his Rapier and clashes against Leviathan.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Louhi**

"You fool!" Louhi screamed as she cast meteor strike at Davy before running from it.

* * *

"Sometimes," Ruby, Yang, Davy, Shizuka looking at a beautiful distance, "the thing you're searching for your whole life," Yamato looked at a pretty "Is always with you along your side." said Ruby.

"Nice words." said Davy appearing out of nowhere, scarening Ruby.

"Ehh!" Ruby jumps back from the wall.

Odin kicks or breaks the door with Davy, Louhi, Yamato, Juan, Nebuchadnezzar and Kriemhild.

Explosions appeared everywhere.

"All you do is go with lives meeting new people, you're not friends, right?" said Louhi.

Rodrigo, Martin, Amir, Cao Cao, and Pedro came landing in a gravity pull.

Ruby turns her Scythe into a rifle, shooting.

"No, we're friends and family." said Davy with his crew, Team RWBY, Team JNR, Nala, Sam, Sophie, Milo, Tigger, Leviathan, and Winter.

"Well, mostly maybe her." said Winter as Louhi looking at him.

 **(Chain keep us together (running in the shadow))**

 **Stardust Heroes: The Dawn Pirates**

"After all these years I finally found you."

"And who are you?" asked Ruby.

"I'm your mom Ruby." Ruby and Yang looked at her in shocked.

* * *

 **So this the trailer you might be waiting for(I think), also I forgot to tell you that the trailer is Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 style, so yeah and you might think that Ruby's mother be alive, but I'm not sure how will I go with this, but I will role with it(But Ruby's mother isn't the villain)well the villain might show up, and here are the voice actors.**

Davy Jones: Christian Bale

Nebuchadnezzar II: Dylan Sprouse

Amir Arsalan-e Namdar: Tobey Maguire

Cao Cao Mengde: Keanu Reeves

Sun Tzu Changqing: Zac Efron

Rodrigo Diaz De Vivar: Luis Fonsi

Jose Francisco De San Martin: John Leguizamo

Kiso-Minamoto No Yoshinaka: Nathan Gamble

Theseus: Robert Pattinson

Juan Moreira: Leonardo Dicaprio

Yamato Takeru: David Matranga

Kriemhild: Avril Lavigne

Shizuka Gozen: Megan Fox

Odin: Mark Hamill

Louhi: Hayley Williams

Pedro II: Cole Sprouse


End file.
